I LuV U (Second One-Shot of Thirty-One)
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: Zander sends Stevie a note in Science class: Iodine, Lutetium Vanadium, Uranium. Second One-Shot of Thirty-One.


**Here's the second One-Shot :)**

**I'm studying atoms and elements and all that jazz in science so I decided to write this :).**

* * *

Stevie sat in science class, waiting for the other students to fill into the classroom. Kacey sauntered in and sat down next to Stevie. She started talking about how Kevin interupted her flirting session with Dean and how much of a self-centered idiot he was. Stevie just shook her head, adding the occasional, 'Wow,' 'Yep,' and 'Mhm,' in the right places.

She wasn't really listening though, she was busy with her own problems. Lately Zander had been closer to her, he was always around, always standing next to her, always making remarks on what she talked about and also declined dates for her if a guy asked her out, though she would have said yes. He said something about wanting to spend quality time with his best friend and that they never hung out anymore or something like that.

She wasn't really caring what his excuse was, she knew he was lying and she wanted to know why. Of course, she wasn't going to walk up to him and demand the truth...though, that's a good idea, no she's just going to keep pestering him about it at random parts in the conversation like, "What's for lunch -why do you keep hanging on my arm?- today?' that's the way to do it. Be subtle.

"Are you even listening to me?" Kacey questioned sternly.

"No." Stevie admited sheepishly.

"What are you thinking of? It has to be important if you aren't paying attention to me." Kacey finishes as an afterthought. Stevie sighs and puts her head in her hands.

"I'm just wondering why Zander is hanging around me so much and denying my dates and- it's just confusing." Stevie frowns.

"It's obvious, he likes you. Everyone BUT you can see it, even Kevin and Nelson." Kacey states.

"I doubt he does. And yes, Kacey. I _may_ like him -slightly- but that means nothing." Stevie says.

"Alright class, take out your notes and study for 10 minutes." The teacher says. Kacey and Stevie take out their notebooks. Stevie looks at Zander who's a few tables away, he's writing something down while looking at the periodic table. He looks over at Stevie and smiles, she smiles back slightly before concentrating on her notes.

"See, he likes you." Kacey says.

"No he doesn't." Stevie says warily.

"He does!" She whispers.

"He doesn't like me back." Stevie ignores her and thinks. He can't love her. There are way prettier girls at this school than her, so why waste his time? He only thinks of her as a best friend. Sure, she hates it, but that doesn't matter. She'd rather have him as her best friend than him hate her for her admitting her feelings. She assures herself in her head. She looks over at Kacey to see her staring at her paper, pretending to study. Really, she's glancing down at her hands, which are typing a message to... Her mum. Really?

"Your cool." Stevie snorts a whisper. She glares at Stevie.

"I forgot my history project. And yes, I'm cool." She flips her brown hair over her shoulder. Stevie laughs and shakes her head. She looks down at her paper, only 3 minutes of studying have gone by, great. Let's see, a valence electron are the electron's on the outer shell. You find them out by looking at what group number they are in. But, for 3-12 it's the 2-8-8 rule or you just keep subtracting or whatever. **(A/N totally studying for my test this week while writing this :P). **So, that's enough studying. Stevie says closing her notebook.

"Why's Zander folding that paper?" Kacey asks.

"I don't know." Stevie says looking at Zander questioningly. Zander turns a little and throws the paper, it landing on Stevie's desk. Zander makes a motion with his hands as if saying, 'open it'.

"What does it say?" Kacey asks. Stevie opens it hesitantly, would if it says they aren't friends anymore?

_Iodine, Lutetium Vanadium, Uranium._

__That's all that's written.

Stevie hands the paper over to a pleading Kacey who takes it, reads it, and scrunches up her nose while whispering, "Elements?" Stevie nods her head and shrugs.

"I don't know." Stevie bites her lip. She looks at Zander but he's studying.

"Well, let's look at the periodic table." Kacey takes it out.

"I doubt it means anything." Stevie shrugs.

"Kacey, Stevie. Are you studying?" The teacher asks. Stevie nods her head.

"Yes, the periodic table." Kacey says. The teacher nods his head approvingly. Stevie looks at the paper again.

"Okay, we'll look at the stupid table." Stevie sighs.

"Yay!" Kacey squeals, she grabs Stevie's paper and then hands Stevie the periodic table.

"First element?" Stevia asks.

"Iodine." Kacey reads.

"Write under it, I." Stevie calls.

"Okay, next is Lutetium."

"Write Lu."

"Vanadium."

"Write a capital V."

"Uranium."

"Write a U."

Kacey gasps before smiling, "I told you so. She smirks handing the paper to Stevie.

_I LuV U_

Stevie smiles and writes under that.

_Iodine, Lutetium Vanadium, Uranium, Helium._

__"Why did you write Helium? Shouldn't it be like an element that has a T and theN to Oxygen's?" Kacey asks.

"Heliums atomic number is 2, let's see if Zander studied." Stevie smirks throwing the paper back.

Turns out, he did study.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes, typed on my phone. **

**Review :)**


End file.
